


Call My Baby Lollipop

by mikkimikka



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Porn, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: In Hawaii, you acquire a novelty gift from one of your coworkers: a coconut flavored condom. You consider it just a silly gag gift, but if your boyfriend Amakusa Shion is interested in trying it you wouldn't exactly say no.





	Call My Baby Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Shion is over 18. This reader is over 18. They are working adults in an established relationship.

Working in the idol industry is no easy job even for those behind the scenes. You know all about it first hand. Despite not being an idol yourself, you'd been working in the industry for a good 3 years as a stylist. Part of that time was spent under contract with Raging Entertainment where you met your current boyfriend, Shion Amakusa, who was an idol.

Of course, you did your best to keep a professional relationship with him. Thankfully it was easy, as you didn't actually spend much time working directly together. You were busy with your other duties as was he. However, this time was different. This would be your first overseas trip for work and by extension your first time abroad with your boyfriend. You were in Hawaii for a photoshoot and although you expected the trip to be mostly work with little play, there was a secret part of you that hoped to sneak in some quality time.

It was the first day of work there when you had just entered a corner store in Waikiki looking for some snacks during your break. It was a particularly hot day and you had been filming outside so you decided to make a beeline to the cold drinks. You grabbed some water and was about to walk to the register when you spotted a couple of your coworkers giggling about something in one of the aisles.

“What's are you guys laughing at?” you said, approaching them.

The pair looked up and when they saw it was you only got more excited.

“Look at this,” they said, pointing to the display.

You took one look and you rolled our eyes at what they were laughing about. On display were a variety of flavored condoms all on lollipop sticks. There were flavors such as pineapple, mango, coconut, banana, and sour apple.

“Grow up, guys,” you said after the initial surprise wore off.

Although internally you had to admit it was pretty strange.

“Oh yea, 'grow up',” laughed your coworker, Higuchi. “Should have known that would be your reaction seeing as you have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I don't know, maybe you and Shion already used this before,” mused Horibata, but she still wore that grin that showed that she was teasing.

“No way!” you exclaimed feeling a bit of blood rush to your ears. “It isn't like that.”

“What? So you mean you and Shion haven't--”

“Shut up!” you scolded and nudging Higuchi in the shoulder to quiet them down.

Horibata seemed unfazed by your reaction and merely plucked one of the pops up and walked towards the register.

“Hey, Horibata! What are you doing?” you said following.

“Just giving a little present then for you and our Shion kun.”

She proceeded to buy her snacks along with the coconut condom pop. You and Higuchi checked out as well and followed her out the door. When you were outside with Horibata she slipped the pop into your bag.

“You can thank me later,” she said with a wink and a pat on your cheek, stopping your protests before they could even start.

You definitely wouldn't be using _**that**_ and internally you plotted how to sneak the thing back into Horibata's bag later.

Of course, the chance never came. You went through the rest of the day and it was so busy you didn't even have time to stop and think about the damned “gift” from Horibata. Instead, you had to focus on work and making sure all of the makeup for the shoot stayed perfect and matte throughout the entire day even with the direct sun, humidity, and constant need for reapplication of sunscreen.

You and the staff barely had time to breathe. Even when the HEAVENS members were dismissed back to their hotel, you were forced to do a debriefing and clean up. After a quick meal, you and Higuchi went back to your shared hotel room.

“Wow, we're back earlier than I thought,” Higuchi said closing the hotel door behind them.

“Yeah, but it's still pretty late. What time do we have to be down tomorrow?”

“I think like 7,” Higuchi said, going to sit on the bed.

“That's not too bad,” you mused.

You walked over to the balcony, sliding it open just as there was a knock on your hotel door.

“I'll get it!”

Higuchi hopped up from the bed and went to the door.

“Amakusa san!”

At the sound of his name, you whipped around and were able to spot him in the doorway. Your heart did a little flip within your chest despite the fact you'd seen him several times already that day. But still, you couldn't help it. He was so cute with his fluffy hair and light-colored eyes.

“Good evening,” Shion said.

You heard him ask Higuchi if you were in so you walked over.

“Hi, Amakusa san,” you said and Higuchi stepped away from the door. “What are you doing here? I heard you and the others went with your manager to get yakiniku!”

Shion shook his head.

“No. Amakusa didn't want to eat that. I wanted to spend time with you.”

“Ah,” you reply. “Then what do you have in mind?”

“I want to sleep with ---san!”

You once more felt the blood rush to your ears but maintained a poker face. Of course, that didn't stop Higuchi. You could see in your peripheral your coworker looked to be minding their business but by the twitching of Higuchi's lips, you could tell their mind was running away with them.

“Ah, I know,” you said, an idea coming to mind. “How about we check out the pool?”

Shion tilted his head. “You mean the one on the roof that looks like it's going over the edge?”

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“It's ok.”

You smile at him earnestly.

“Great! I'll meet you there. I need to grab my things, hold on. Let me change. Don't you need to change too?”

“Yes,” Shion said. “Amakusa doesn't have his clothes either.”

“In that case, I'll meet you up there. You should go change too.”

Shion bid his goodbye and left the room. As the door closed behind him you just heard Higuchi break into laughter.

“Shut up,” you said stuffing two towels into your bag.

“I didn't say anything!”

“You were thinking about it.”

You finally reached the pool. You were dressed in your swimming clothes and had a T-shirt over you as well and your bag slung over your shoulder holding your towel. You brought two just in case Shion forgot to bring one. Somehow that thought didn't fail to come to mind.

The infinity pool was beautiful and so was the view. The first thing you noticed upon reaching the roof was how it seemed like the pool stretched out forever just like its name implied. You walked over to one of the lounge chairs and set down your bag and removed your shirt, slinging it over the back of the chair.

You turned and looked behind you at the sound of approaching footsteps. Shion came up to your side and he lingered, close enough where you could almost feel the heat of his touch but there was no actual contact.

Shion continued past you and sat down in the lounge chair beside your bag. His eyes landed on the two towels and a look of recognition registered in them followed by a slight, “Ah.”

“What?” you asked sitting near his feet.

“Amakusa forgot to bring a towel.”

You laughed, “Good thing I brought two then.”

You reached into your bag to pull out the towels. As you did so the condom pop Horibata placed inside fell out. Immediately you froze as the condom landed beside your hand and the towel. The blood rushed to your face and you were almost afraid to look over at Shion, but you did anyway.

His eyes were cast downward in the direction of the condom pop but his face was perfectly still as if it didn't quite reregister to him what it was. You waited with bated breath for his reaction. Slowly, he reached his perfect and pale hand out, picking up the condom pop by the stick and twirling it around as he analyzed it.

“I don't like coconut flavor,” he said at last.

You immediately replied, “I didn't buy it for us! I mean-- I didn't buy it at all! It was Horibata sempai!”

Shion set the pop down with a shrug.

“Let's swim.”'

You were happy he didn't seem to care about the condom Horibata bought. It was good to know that he wasn't as easily embarrassed as you were. It helped calm you and the blush subsided with his treatment of the matter.

You watched as Shion stood from the chair and pulled off his shirt. He made his way to the pool and then paused at the ledge. He turned slightly to glance back towards you looking out at the view and then he slipped in gingerly, seating himself first and then pushing himself over the edge of the water with a slide. He integrated seamlessly into the dark marble pool like some kind of water sprite or elf.

"Amakusa san," you said as you walked over and squatted down at the edge of the pool. The water lapped over your toes and it felt refreshingly cool when compared to the humid air.

He turned to you and folded his arms against the ledge.

"Aren't you going to come in?" he asked.

You nodded and moved to a seated position so you could slide into the pool beside him. He watched you slip in. The water was shallow enough for you to stand but you crouched just a little so that the water lapped playfully at your shoulders. Shion was doing the same. Once you were in he turned and waded his way to the other ledge on the opposite side.

"There's supposed to be a view," he said.

You followed, treading the water and enjoying the feeling of it all around you. It was the perfect temperature. Your body didn't even have to allow time to adjust. When you reached his side you took a look at the beach. It was already after sunset and the view you had was of the illuminated skyline. Waikiki was famed for its beauty and in the night it wasn't lost despite the touristy aspect of it all. It was very different from that first date you had with Shion where you watched the natural illumination of the starry night sky.

This time there wasn't a single star in sight. Against the darkened sky you could see was the bright circle of the moon peeking out behind a deep purple cloud. The light from the city and the moon reflected off the ocean causing faint shimmers.

"This is nice," you said.

Shion broke his eyes away from the view the hotel afforded the two of you and turned his body in your direction. You shifted your gaze towards him as well.

"What are you thinking?" you asked.

"Amakusa was thinking about how nice it is to spend time like this after a long day."

"I agree!" you smiled.

He lifted his hand out of the water and stroked your cheek with his thumb causing you to blush a little.

"Amakusa san?" you asked.

You felt one of his arms circle around your back. You hadn't expected the contact but you didn't move away instead relishing in how he pulled himself even closer to you. He leaned over and then settled his head against your shoulder. He sighed against you and you reached down to take his free hand into yours.

He turned his head, his wet hair tickling against you as he did. His nose rested against the crook of your neck and each breath he exhaled sent tingles up your body. You felt the way his fingers curled against your back. You closed your eyes.

"Being here with you like this, it's just like eating food for me..."

He lifted his head and you opened your eyes to find yourself met with an open and earnest look.

"I'm not food," you said jokingly although your heart rate definitely was raising from the proximity.

"Hmmm?" Shion tilted his head in question. "Then why is your presence so nourishing?"

He didn't wait for you to answer however as the fingers laced with yours tightened. His forehead pressed against yours and then he shifted and your lips met in a kiss. It wasn't your first one, but kisses between the two of you were rare and something to savor.

The thrill of his breath mingling with yours excited you to no end and was like an electric shock. Even in the pool the heat spread through your body. You raised your free arm and draped it over Shion's shoulder, needing to feel his cool skin against yours.

The kiss ended. It was a chaste one but enough for both of you. It was the closeness and intimacy that you savored more than anything else.

"Amakusa san," you said in a whisper.

You reached up and pulled softly at one of the wet tendrils of hair that lay against his neck.

"Do you want to eat me too?" he asked.

He said it in such a straight forward manner but you couldn't help the slight laugh that spilled out at its absurdity.

He tilted his head and frowned.

"What's funny?"

"The way you said it," you replied.

"---- san is strange."

You shook your head in amusement. But you were happy to be with him and showed it by pecking him once on the cheek. When you pulled back he leaned forward to do the same. Except he stuck out his tongue a little to taste your cheek.

You gasped at the unexpected and warm wetness that was definitely not from pool water. He kissed again moving his mouth along ur jaw and to your ear, licking at the lobe. You didn't pull away and instead moved closer to him. His arm wrapped around your back kept you steady as your knees began to feel a little weak.

"You taste sweet," Shion said when he pulled back.

"No fair," you said weakly in return. "How can you say and do such things with a straight face?"

He just looked at you impassively.

"Should Amakusa stop?"

You blushed and shook your head and then subsequently buried your face into his neck.

"Please don't."

You lifted your head again and he kissed you once more before finally letting go of you completely. He turned back to the view of the city. The two of you spent a few minutes taking in the sight but also engaging in small banter every so often. It was calming just being in each other's presence.

After several moments lounging, chatting and swimming in the pool you decided to climb back out. Your fingers were starting to prune anyway. You went back to the lounge chairs and picked up your towel and began drying off. Shion came and you paused to pass him the extra towel. He took it with a soft thank you.

You flopped down in the chair, raising your legs up so you could recline. You moved the bag out of your way and that's when you noticed Shion's eyes lingering on a spot beside your leg. You traced his line of sight only to see that the damn condom lollipop was right there!

“Oh!” you gasp, moving your legs a bit to the side.

You moved as if to pick it up but Shion was faster. He picked up the pop and sat down in the space your legs left open and then pulled them onto his lap. He leaned towards you and you backed up against the chair.

“I wish you got us a different flavor,” he said before kissing you.

You wanted to protest and tell him yet again that it wasn't your idea. You did not buy that lollipop. But you were lost in the sensation of his kiss and his hand coming to rest under your ear. His fingers stroked the nape of your neck.

He pulled back.

“We should try it.”

You shook your head, the words caught in your throat at his mere suggestion. Shion seemed to read your hesitation.

“It's not like we haven't done it before,” Shion replied.

“Not with a flavored one!” you shot back. “And not in a public area!”

Shion paused at that, seemingly to register exactly where you two were again. He glanced around and then back at you.

“Then we go back to your room?”

“Higuchi's in there!” you said.

Shion half pouted but said nothing else. He chose instead to kiss you again. You fell back flat against the chair and wrapped your arms around the small of his back. You felt so safe with his body over you and like you were in your own world. If you lost enough sense, maybe you would want to try the condom pop with him right there and then!

Perhaps Shion felt much the same as the kiss only grew more passionate and his hands began to roam below the neck and rubbed at your chest. You bit your lip to stifle a moan as Shion's lips latched onto your neck and then lapped at your throat. You couldn't help it. You wanted to touch him too.

Your hands moved over the expanse of Shion's back feeling the way his body responded to your every touch. After a little bit, Shion shifted so that he was on his back and you hovered over him. Your legs were side by side but your arms were on either side of his body keeping you propped up as you continued to kiss with even more passion.

You were rubbing circles with your thumb on Shion's chest when his hand covered yours and directed you to go down. You let him do it although your mind was going a little haywire.

'Amakusa san's really serious about this,' you thought with barely contained fascination.

You watched as he brought your hand to the front of his swim trunks.

He bucked into your palm and you felt the shape and intense heat of his growing arousal. You closed your hand to it, feeling its form and how it fit so well in your palm even through the fabric.

Your name spilled from his lips in a whisper and you tore your eyes away from your hand in time to watch his eyelids shutter erotically. Wow. You couldn't help but count your blessings that you were the one to see him that way and the only one to do that to him. You kissed him on the jaw and throat still rubbing on his crotch.

Shion wanted more though and he brought your hand to the edge of his waistband in a silent plea. You hesitated.

“Is it OK?” he asked.

“Yes,” you replied against his neck.

He sat up just a bit and you gave him room to do so as he pulled out the condom pop. You watched as he bit open the package with one hand and pushed down his shorts with the other that still held yours. It was done with a grace that betrayed his experience somehow which only served to get your heart pumping even more.

Once he was exposed he guided your hand down to the base of his shaft. He let go and pulled the condom out the wrapper. His pink tongue darted out in concentration as he rolled it on. You moved your fingers so he could get it all the way on but never truly let go.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' you thought.

You brought your head down, trailing kisses all along his torso and paying particular attention to his belly button where you knew it slightly tickled him before reaching the head of his erect member.

Sticking out your tongue you took a tentative taste of the flavored condom. Your tongue touched the tip of his cock and you could taste the coconut distinctly. You swirled your tongue around for a bit more of the flavor before opening wide and engulfing the entirety of Shion's penis, letting it hit the back of your throat.

You started to bob your head up and down, setting a pace you were comfortable with. Every once in a while you would switch up the rhythm or use a bit more tongue. Sometimes you'd take a second to swirl your tongue around his shaft or just lick him like he was a lollipop.

The more you tasted it the more you figured the coconut flavor wasn't so bad. There was a hint of latex under it all but it was more pleasant than the usual condoms you two had used in the past.

For the first several minutes Shion seemed content to let you take control. You knew though that it was getting really good to him as his legs shifted in the seat and a moan was pulled from his lips followed by a deep sigh.

You teased him but running your tongue up the entire length of his shaft once more before engulfing it completely so that your face touched his silvery pubes. You could smell him thickly in your nose and it was so good and so right.

Shion's hips bucked and you went to lift your head again but felt his hand on the back of your skull pressing you down. You relaxed further allowing him to do as he pleased. He was close enough that he couldn't take the teasing no matter how much he was enjoying what you were doing to him. You let him set the pace then and guide you. You wanted him to show you what he needed so that he could cum.

It didn't take much more than another minute before you felt his rhythm turn jerky. His hips jolted erratically and then you felt the telltale twitching of his penis against your tongue as he came. Instantly the tension in his body released as he turned into jelly. His hand detangled itself from your hair. It was as if he were melting into the deck chair.

As soon as you sat up he began to clean himself lazily with the towel you had brought. You smacked your lips considering the flavor that still lingered upon your tongue. The latex aftertaste was settling in heavier than you expected.

“That wasn't so bad,” Shion said breaking the silence as he finished fixing his shorts and set the towel with the condom hidden away aside.

You leaned down to kiss him and he languidly accepted it. His tongue flitted around getting an ample taste of the coconut.

He seemed to be contemplating the flavor when you broke away so you settled in the chair next to him, stretching out and curling into his side.

He allowed it and his arm circled around your shoulders to bring you even closer. You pressed yourself against his chest glad to just be there.

“We should try a different flavor next time,” Shion mused as he stared up at the ceiling.

Ah, so he liked it so much that there would be a next time, but not enough to use the same flavor. You didn't say you were averse, although there was no way you'd allow Horibata the satisfaction of knowing what went down with her generous gift.

“What flavor?” you asked, curious as to what he deemed more acceptable than the one you had just tried.

“Like peanut.”

You turned and laughed into his armpit, shoulders quaking at the odd choice of flavor he mentioned.

You look back up, smiling tenderly through the laughter. Shion's skin was still a little flushed in his post-orgasm bliss. His eyes held the promise of sleep in them. He was absolutely radiant and you were glad to be his. You reached up, tracing his full lower lip with your thumb. You almost didn't want to tell him that peanut flavor didn't exist. So you didn't. At least not right then, choosing instead to bring him in for another coconut flavored kiss.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my 2nd x Reader ever! I was so nervous it took me forever to write this. I was not sure if I wanted them to really go through with it or not but in the end, I was like YOLO and did it! I hope it wasn't too bad nor did I butcher Shion's character. I am still not confident with writing him. I appreciate anyone who read this and I also welcome any feedback. Thanks again~


End file.
